La couleur des camélias
by Akatori
Summary: Les yorozuya n'ont pas de clients. Les yorozuya n'ont JAMAIS de client. Et le shinsengumi est loin de leur demander un service. Pourtant Sougo dérogera à la "règle". Il cherche une amie d'enfance. Il veut garder tout cela secret. Mais l'enjeu semble bien plus important, et les ennuis se profilent à l'horizon...
1. La requête de Sougo

Mots japonais: Danna : Chef / patron

-Fuku shusho (prononcer Fukucho) : Vice-commandant ;

-Taichou : Capitaine ;

-Senpai : Aîné.

Mais tout le monde le sais non ? Si non, maintenant vous le savez ! ^^

Les jours d'été se ressemblaient tous. Toujours le même soleil. Pourquoi les nuages ne leur faisaient pas un peu d'ombre ? Pourquoi le soleil tapait si fort ? Et comme d'habitude, les yorozuya n'avaient aucun boulot. Comme si les journées ne ressemblaient pas assez comme ça…. Shinpachi, ayant préféré sortir un moment (« Que ce soit dehors ou à l'intérieur, on crève de chaud de toute manière » avait-il dit) et que Kagura avait voulu se promener avec Sadaharu, Gin était le seul présent au poste de yorozuya. En fait il était plus assis dans le fauteuil à lire le jump en face de son ventilateur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté le climatiseur ?

-Danna ! Vous êtes là ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, c'est toi Souichirou-kun ?

-C'est Sougo. Où sont Shinpachi-kun et la chinoise ?

-En promenade. Qu'est-ce que toi tu fous ici ? Si t'as rien à dire retourne au quartier général du Shinsengumi et tente de tuer le fan de la mayonnaise.

-Je suis allé acheter des gâteaux pour lui. Bien sûr, j'ai piégé la mayonnaise. En revenant je suis passé par ici et j'ai pensé à quelque chose. J'ai un service à vous demander.

Gintoki se redressa. Du boulot bien sûr que ça l'intéressait… mais en même temps…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour nos chers chiens du bakufu ?

-Danna, ne soyez pas si agressif s'il vous plaît. C'est un service personnel. Je suis votre client, Okita Sougo. Pas le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi (_**Akatori:**_c'est long hein ?). Bien sûr, il y aura une compensation. Vous faits tout et n'importe quoi pour de l'argent n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, comme moi j'ai quelques problèmes avec l'argent, Hijikata-san paiera à ma place.

-Ôtes-moi ce sourire sadique de ma vue, Souchirou-kun. Il n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est Sougo. Non il n'est pas au courant. Et j'aimerais que cela reste entre les yorozuya.

Il parlait sérieusement. Gin se dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il le demandait comme ça… Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour marquer son approbation. Sougo fouilla quelques secondes dans sa veste avant d'en extirper une photo et de la donner à Gin. La photo représentait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux violets.

-Je me suis arrangé pour avoir une photo qui correspond à son âge. Le même que le mien d'ailleurs. On est amis d'enfance. Même si j'ai fini par l'oublier. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse la retrouver en étant un flic. Je n'ai pas le temps de la chercher.

-Alors que tu ne fais que dormir au travail ? J'entends parfois la mayonnaise s'en plaindre. Et donc cette fille, c'est ta copine ? Railla Gin, en pensant que c'était impossible pour ce sadique de…

-En quelque sorte. Sur ce je vous laisse. Ah oui: elle s'appelle Tsubaki. Sur ce, prenez soin de vous !

Gintoki se décomposait. Sougo avait une copine ? Ah, non attends ! Il a dit « en quelque sorte ». Mais, attends ! « En quelque sorte » veut aussi dire qu'il ne l'est peut-être « pas encore » non ? Il essaya de se ressaisir. C'était un travail ! Il y avait de l'argent à la clé ! C'était juste une amie d'enfance. Et de toute manière, il s'en foutait des histoires d'amour des autres ! Il allait trouver cette fille et récupérer. Mais d'abord, trouver un moyen de joindre Shinpachi et Kagura. Mais ils n'avaient pas de portables ! Pourquoi avaient-ils rendu les portables à cancer ? Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause mais…

-Gin-san ! As-tu trouvé du boulot ? Hein ? Tu dors ? Franchement, tu ne sais rien faire de mieux ?

-Non, je suis en décomposition. Pattsuan, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est si pauvres ?

-Parce qu'on est nul… on ne réussis pas ou bien on refuse l'argent. Tout ça parce que tu penses que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, personne ne nous connaît…

-On va faire de la pub ! Attends, je crois que j'oublie un truc important…

-Shinpachi, Gin-chan ! Un client est arrivé ?

-J'ai vraiment l'impression d'oublier un truc important…

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Gin…-chan ? C'est quoi… cette photo ? Et l'enveloppe ?

Gin se releva d'un coup et vit les regards de Shinpachi et Kagura. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie. Il avait même l'impression que Sadaharu le regardait !

-Ka…Kagura ! Ne… ne pense pas mal ! C'est juste que Souchirou-kun est passé par ici et il m'a demandé de retrouver cette fille pour lui. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette enveloppe ?

Pourquoi il se justifiait devant des gamins ? Et même devant le chien ! Il en était sûr maintenant, il le regardait avec un air menaçant ! Il commençait à manquer d'air. Ils ne le croyaient pas ! Mais bien, sûr ! Quelle est la probabilité que Sougo rende service à la mayonnaise, qu'il passe devant chez eux et que, dans la foulée, il leur propose un travail ? Il s'était fait avoir ! Mais, attends ! Il avait vraiment un paquet ! Oui mais et s'il était faux ? Il approcha sa main de l'enveloppe. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il l'ouvrait ? C'était un piège, il en était sûr ! Et si ça explosait ? L'explosion exploseraient à la fois leur amitié et leur salon. Et tous ses jumps.

-Gin-san c'est incroyable ! S'écria d'un coup Shinpachi. Tu as trouvé un travail !

Mais Gin savait que Shinpachi n'était pas sincère. Il le menaçait silencieusement que si c'était une blague, qu'il se soit fait avoir ou qu'il l'ait lui-même inventer, il pouvait se préparer à bien des choses. Et lorsque Kagura s'y mit aussi, peu importe ce qu'il endurerait, c'est à la mort qu'il devra se préparer. Juste avant Sougo. Même si lui, il ne se laissera pas faire. Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit prudemment. Il y avait de l'argent ! Lui qui pensais que le mot « avance » écris dessus était faux… Enfin, c'était logique. Quand vous recevez une enveloppe d'un super-sadique qui vous demande un service, y a de quoi se poser des questions. Il vérifia sans compter et remarqua une lettre.

« _Danna._

_Vous connaissant, vous avez dû vous méfier de ma parole et vous êtes en train de lire cette lettre. Je vous rassure… ou plutôt, vous vous êtes rassuré en examinant le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il n'y a ni explosif ni autre type de blague sadique à l'intérieur._

_Si vous comptez l'argent à l'intérieur, vous douterez du fait que j'aie dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent. C'est de l'argent volé. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'argent que vous gagnerez si vous retrouver la fille. Je vous conseille d'économiser plutôt que de tout dépenser dans un plat chaud que vous vous disputerez pendant une vingtaine de minutes en parodiant des événements historiques _(**Akatori: **_C'est logique qu'il sache ça ?_)

_Au fait c'est Sougo. »_

-En quoi je suis supposé ne pas m'inquiétez ? S'écria Gin en jetant la lettre sur la table. Et combien de coup il prévoit à l'avance ?

-Mais je pense qu'Okita-san a raison. Dit Shinpachi. Si nous prenons encore un repas chaud, on va se disputer et ça finira en catastrophe.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important, Pattsuan.

-Tu as raison Shinpachi ! J'ai envie de manger toute sorte de plats mais je vais me contenter de sukonbu encore un moment.

-Non, vraiment. On peut laisser la nourriture. Ce n'est pas le plus important je vous dis!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, Gin-san ?

-On doit trouver cette fille, Tsubaki.

-Qui c'est celle-là ? Demanda Kagura.

-Eh bien... C'est la copine de Souichirou-kun. En quelque sorte. Ah ! Non, c'est Sougo.

Shinpachi et Kagura restèrent figés. Exactement la même réaction que Gin. Enfin, c'était normal. Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes… Même si à la fin il préféra les frapper pour qu'ils reprennent leur esprit plus rapidement. (_**Akatori:**_ T'es sûr que tu veux pas que j'appelle la police, je sais comment t'as vraiment fait… _**Gin**__**: **_Comment ça tu sais comment j'ai vraiment fait ? J'ai juste frappé leur tête ! Et n'amène surtout pas ces flics inutiles !)

-Ressaisissez-vous ! Il faut qu'on travaille ! Sinon on n'aura pas notre argent.

-O…Ok. Alors allons-y ! Déclara Shinpachi, toujours un peu sonné.

-Ou…Oui, trouvons-là et récupérons notre argent ! Dit Kagura.

Et les yorozuya sortirent travailler, pratiquement décomposés. Même par une chaleur pareille ils devaient travailler. Même s'ils se plaignirent toute la journée.

-Sougo ! Hurla Hijikata. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? Allez chercher des gâteux est si compliqué que ça ?

Hijikata avait raison de s'énerver ainsi. La pâtisserie n'était pas si loin du quartier général et pour il était partie une bonne heure. Il s'était rendu à la cantine du Shinsengumi et malheureusement pour les personnes présentes, ils allaient devoir subir les foudres de leur vice-commandant.

-Hijikata-san, en fait je suis allé chercher les gâteaux mais en y allant, quelqu'un a tenté de me tuer (_**Akatori:**_ça ne lui fais rien). En voulant revenir ici, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié la mayonnaise alors j'y suis retourné. Puis je suis tombé sur les Yorozuya. La chinoise m'as provoquée et du coup, je me suis retrouvé loin d'ici. Et je crois que je me suis perdu. Le temps que je revienne, une heure s'était écoulée. Mais vos gâteaux vont bien.

« A qui il veut faire croire ça ? Un flic qui se perd dans sa propre ville ? Pensèrent-ils tous»

Sougo ferma la porte et s'approcha d'Hijikata. Il posa simplement les gâteaux. Il attendit qu'il en prenne un avant de se tourner et de repartir vers la porte. Mais au lieu de mordre dans son gâteau directement, la mayonnaise interpela le sadique.

-Que me caches-tu ? Sougo. Quoi qu'il se passe, je finirais par le savoir. Oy, Yamazaki ! Prend un gâteau toi aussi ! Toi aussi Sougo. Ou au moins, mange quelque chose. Et si ces gens qui tentent de te tuer t'embêtent, parles-nous en !

« Il y croit ! Ça a fonctionné sur quelqu'un apparemment ! »

-Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de votre bouffe pour chien. Et puis, je n'ai pas faim tout court.

-Je vois. Sinon, tes hommes se demandaient quel genre de fleur tu aimais. Même si certain ont dit que tu n'aimais sans doute pas les fleurs.

-_Tsubaki desu._ (C'est les camélias)

Et il referma sèchement la porte sur les murmures des membres du Shinsengumi. Hijikata continua de fixer encore un moment la porte après le départ de Sougo.

-Si je me souviens bien, dans le langage des fleurs, les camélias sont… Non c'est impossible.

Yamazaki, forcé de manger le gâteau, s'étouffait, la gorge en feu, à cause de la sauce Tabasco qu'avait rajouté Sougo. Mais Hijikata, qui n'en savait rien, mordit dans le sien. Et comme il ne sentit pas tout de suite le Tabasco, trop absorbé par la pensée d'un Sougo fou amoureux, il mangea tout son gâteau. Pire, il en mangea un deuxième, un troisième devant les yeux éberlués d'un Yamazaki presque mort après seulement une bouchée. Il finit par manger toute la boîte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! SOUGOU ! MA MAYONNAISE… !

« C'est _ça_ qui le dérange ?! »

-Quoi ? Demanda Sougo, qui avait entendu son prénom. On vous a entendu criez à des kilomètre à la ronde ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Te moque pas de moi ! Fit Hijikata, complètement rouge à cause de la sauce en dégainant son sabre. Tu as mis de la sauce Tabasco dans mes gâteaux !

-Je ne pensais pas que vous les mangeriez tous. Vous avez vu le pauvre Yamazaki non ?

« Est-ce que le mot ''pauvre,, était vraiment nécessaire ? Pensa Yamazaki. »

-C'est ta faute pour m'avoir dit que tu aimais les camélias !

-C'est vous, Hijikata-san, qui m'avez posé la question.

-Tu me parais bien calme. Es-tu seulement au courant de la signification du camélia ?

-C'est un symbole d'amour. Au fait je préfère les rouges. Ajouta Sougo avec un sourire sadique.

L'effet fut immédiat. Hijikata faillit mourir. Alors ce gars qui ne cessait de tenter de le tuer et qui jouait la carte du sadisme sur tout le monde avait plus de succès auprès des filles que lui ?

-Ça… ça veut dire que… ?

-S'il vous plaît, Fuku shusho, intervint Yamazaki. Pouvez-vous être plus explicatif ? Personne ne vous comprend ici.

-Ah, pardon. En fait, dans le langage des fleurs, les camélias représentent la constance des sentiments, la fierté, l'admiration pour l'être aimé et la fidélité amoureuse. C'est une fleur parfaite pour les amoureux qui pousse en hivers (_**Akatori: **__ils sont tout sérieux pour parler de ça. Prenez un sujet plus sérieux et ça auras le même effet XD __**Sougo: **__En même temps, tu es l'auteure… __**Akatori: **__Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?__)._ Il y trois couleurs pour les camélias. Blancs, roses et rouge. Les camélias rouges indiquent que l'amour est ardent, inconditionnel et éternel.

Pendant qu'Hijikata parlait, Sougo faisait le tour de la cantine et examinait chaque recoin. Il alla même dehors et regardais tout autour.

-Alors ça veut de le capitaine est… qu'il a…

-UNE PETITE-AMIE ? S'écrièrent tous les membres du Shinsengumi.

Hijikata hocha de la tête. Et comme les yorozuya précédemment, ils se décomposèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, Hijikata-san ? Demanda Sougo, enfin de retour.

-Que cherchais-tu ? Pourquoi t'examinais toute la pièce ? Et l'extérieur en plus.

-Des traces des yorozuya. Répondez à ma question maintenant. Pourquoi aurais-je une copine ?

-Eh Bien… Parce que dans le langage des fleurs, les camélias…

Pourquoi se sentait-il embarrassé ? Plus il essayait de se justifier, moins il le sentait. Le regard de Sougo ne lui disait rien du tout. Peut-être que la partie « inconditionnel » était pour lui un énorme problème ? Non, il devait se concentrer…

-Je n'en ai pas. De petite-amie. Mais j'avoue avoir été amoureux.

-Et… tu ne la revois plus ? C'est la partie « inconditionnel » ? Elle était de notre village ?

-Oui. Sauf qu'elle est morte.

L'atmosphère se fit alors pesante. Ils s'étaient aventurés sur un chemin qu'ils n'auraient pas dû prendre. Ils allaient mourir ! Le capitaine voulait leur mort maintenant ! C'était sûr ! Ils attendirent un long moment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais contre toute attente le capitaine ne leur fit rien. Il ne sortit même pas son sabre. Il ne fit que sortir. Normalement cette fois.

-Fuku shusho… Okita-taichou… agit bizarrement, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Yamazaki… Comment l'as-tu deviné ? S'énerva Hijikata en levant son poing.

Mais alors qu'il frapper le pauvre espion (_**Yamazaki:**__Mais pourquoi ajouter « pauvre » ? __**Akatori:**__J'y peux rien si t'es le souffre-douleur inutile du shinsengumi. __**Yamazaki:**__Tu me hais n'est-ce pas ?__** Akatori: **__Non, je te donne un rôle ^^), _La voix de Kondo se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur:

-Sougo ?! Oy ! Qu'est qui ne va pas ?!

Tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils virent Kondo tenir un Sougo évanoui. Il avait du sang autour de la bouche et sur une main. Le commandant du Shinsengumi semblait complètement paniqué.

-Toushi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je l'ai vu sortir de la cantine alors je l'ai appelé. Il s'est retourné mais il s'est mis à cracher du sang et s'est évanoui !

-Cracher du sang ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez vous tous ? Dépêchez-vous !

Sougo se réveilla dans son futon, au quartier général du Shinsengumi. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir fait le chemin jusque-là… Et en plus, il avait dormi avec son uniforme. Il essaya de se souvenir. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il s'était senti très mal et avait commencé à tousser. Il avait ensuite regardé sa main, sentant un liquide collant qu'il connaissait bien. Du sang. Il avait ensuite entendu la voix de Kondo. Puis plus rien. Alors, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était évanoui devant tout le monde ?

-Tu es réveillé ? Tu es vraiment paresseux ! Tu devrais penser à arrêter de dormir au travail.

-La ferme ! Répondit Sougo, toujours fatigué. Hijikata-san, laissez-moi tranquille !

-Bzzzzzt ! (_**Akatori :**__bruit d'un buzzer. Ouais J'ai inventé, faute de rien trouver._) Tu ne peux pas faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon ?

-Je m'en fous de qui t'es. Laisse-moi dormir !

-Tu es cruel, Sou-kun ! Et dire que je venais te dire bonjour ! Mais ce n'est pas ton sadisme habituel…

-Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Qui est Sou-Kun ? Je t'ai pas permis de m'appeler ainsi !

-Sou-kun, tu devrais être plus gentil avec les autres. Pourquoi ne regarderais-tu pas mon visage ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Va-t'en et laisse-moi dormir à la fin !

Il essaya de se mettre sur le côté, voulant se rendormir. Mais une main lui prit l'épaule. Il la rejeta d'un coup sec et se retourna pour crier:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à pas vouloir me laisser dormir ? Lâche moi, t'es collante !

-Sougo ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu semblais faire un cauchemar alors je t'ai réveillé.

-O…ouais. Merci. Je faisais un rêve affreux… Je suis fatigué, je vais me rendormir.

Si Hijikata avait bien voulu le laisser dormir, c'était loin d'être les cas de trois autres personnes particulièrement bruyantes. Et s'il y avait bien un scénario qu'il préférait éviter, c'était qu'ils arrivent maintenant. Cette idée le hanta tellement qu'il ne put plus fermer l'œil.

-Comment se fait-il que tu t'es mis à cracher du sang ? Commença Hijikata en voyant le sadique toujours éveillé. Tu es dans cet état depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. En sortant de la pièce, j'ai sentis ma conscience s'échapper et je me suis mis à cracher du sang pour ensuite m'évanouir. En revanche, je crois avoir déjà subis cette situation. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Et même ce rêve… je crois me souvenir de la voix mais je ne me souviens plus où.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. Si tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Je vais faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes. Ne quitte pas ton lit, d'accord ?

-ok. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici…

Mais lorsqu'Hijikata sortit, il tiqua. Il fallait absolument aller voir les yorozuya ! Il attendit suffisamment longtemps pour éviter de tomber sur un Hijikata méfiant qui serait revenu plusieurs fois en arrière. Après tout, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui obéissait aussi facilement. Il se leva en rejetant d'un coup la couette. Comme il avait déjà son uniforme, il n'eut qu'à prendre son épée et il partit en courant. Il se fit discret à chaque fois qu'il passa près des membres du Shinsengumi. Si jamais l'un deux le voyait, il aurait droit à un interrogatoire et il irait ensuite en parler à Hijikata qui ne tarderais pas à lui donner une bonne correction. Il n'atteindrait pas les yorozuya en fonçant ainsi. Mais le vrai problème fut lorsqu'il dut sortir du quartier général. Peu importe comment il le voyait, il ne pouvait pas passer sans se faire repérer. Il réfléchit et au bout d'un moment, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les convaincre. Avec ses propres manières. Au pire, il les assommerait. (_**Akatori: **__En même temps c'est un sadique, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il dise d'autre ? __**Sougo: **__Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? *air sadique* __**Akatori:**_ _Que tu ne sais pas penser à des choses pacifiques ?_)

-Okita-taichou ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Okita-senpai ? Vous ne devriez pas être au lit ?

-C'est vrai que j'ai entendu dire qu'Okita-taichou était alité.

-Pourquoi est-il alité ? Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des détails et le vice-commandant tient à ne rien dire.

-Il faudrait le demander au capitaine non ? Mais s'il est alité…

-Attends… S'il est alité… il ne devrait pas être là non ?

-Hein, Mais… ! Mais il n'est pas là ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Non je t'assure ! Il était là ! Il avait même son cache-œil !

-Mon pauvre, tu rêves éveillé ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Hijikata-fuku shusho veille sur lui.

-Non. Là, je suis vraiment inquiet…

Sougo remercia presque la bêtise des gardiens car elle lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Ou plutôt, après s'être rendu chez les yorozuya, qu'allait–il faire ? Et s'ils l'avaient trouvée ? Continuerait-il sa fuite ou retournerait-il au quartier général en prétextant quelque chose de ridicule ? Il préféra y penser plus tard et se demanda ce qu'avaient fait les yorozuya de son avance. Dans leur propre intérêt, il espérait qu'ils n'y avaient pas touché. Mais son instinct sadique le poussait à espérer le contraire.

-Danna, vous êtes là ? Cria Sougo en arrivant à la porte.

Ce fut Shinpachi qui lui ouvrit. Il l'amena, aussi silencieusement que d'habitude jusqu'au salon. Le salon n'avait pas changé non plus. Kagura était assise sur Sadaharu qui lui-même était assis derrière le fauteuil tandis que Gintoki lisait le Jump assis au fond de sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau. Toujours aussi silencieusement, Shinpachi fit assoir Sougo et lui apporta du thé.

-Euh… Okita-san ? Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien. Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Pas d'inquiétudes. J'étais alité alors je me suis enfui quand Hijikata-san est partit et j'ai couru tout le temps jusqu'ici. Je suis un épuisé mais tout va bien.

-Alité ?! Okita-san ! Que faites-vous ici alors ?

-Laisse Shinpachi, ce sadique ne serais pas paralysé pour une petite maladie !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Kagura-chan ?

Il toussa un peu, crachant au passage quelques gouttes de sang qu'il prit soin de dissimuler.

-Hein ? Fit Gin. T'était alité mais tu t'es enfui juste pour avoir quelques information sur cette fille ? A quel point t'as envie de la revoir exactement ?

-Okita-san, vous devriez retourner vous reposer. Réessaya Shinpachi en ignorant Gin.

-C'est vrai, et ne reviens plus jamais d'accord ? Ajouta Kagura

-Attends Kagura ! On ne peut pas le chasser alors qu'il nous donne du travail !

-Alors vous n'avez aucune piste…. Mais je pense pouvoir vous aider à continuer les recherches. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je paierai le voyage. Et un peu pour le travail supplémentaire.

-Encore de l'argent volé ? Demanda Gin comme s'il s'y intéressait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'assumerais tout ce qui se passeras là-bas et en prendrais la responsabilité.

-Pourquoi tu parles comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose ? Demanda Gin, légèrement inquiet. Arrête de parler comme ça ! C'est sûr maintenant, il va nous arriver des trucs bizarres !

-J'ai compris ! S'exclama Kagura. Si je détruits l'endroit, toute la responsabilité te reviendras !

-Non. Je ne connais pas ton cas, la chinoise.

-Nous non plus ! Répondirent en cœur Shinpachi et Gin.

-C'est cruel ! Pachi, Gin-chan !

-Alors, vous venez avec moi ? Demanda Sougo en sortant une enveloppe.

-J'ai juste une question avant, dit Kagura: pourquoi t'as ton cache-œil ?

« A quoi cette sert cette question exactement ? Se demanda Shinpachi. » (_**Akatori:**__ Remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de questions inutiles ici. __**Shinpachi:**__C'est _ça_ ta manière de mettre de l'intrigue ?_)

Hijikata avait presque fini son tour. Il devait bien avouer être un peu inquiet au sujet de Sougo. Il était resté quelques minutes après avoir prétendu être partit mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait fini par pensé qu'il dormait mais il n'en était pas sûr. Comme Sougo n'était pas du genre à obéir à n'importe qui (et encore moins à lui), soit il ne dormait pas, soit il allait se réveiller et lorsqu'il verrait qu'il n'était pas là, il s'enfuirait. Il se dépêcha et fini son tour en courant. Trop tard. Il n'était plus là. Le futon était vide et le katana disparut.

-Où as-tu pu bien aller Sougo… ?

-Sougo est parti ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ça ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Kondo-san ! Vous avez une idée d'où ils pourraient être ?

-Non. Aucune…


	2. Déclin

**Mots japonais: Danna : Chef / patron**

**Megane: Lunette (pour shinpachi bien sûr) ;**

**Taichou : Capitaine**

**Senpai : Aîné**

**Hai : Oui.**

**Mais tout le monde le sais non ? Si non, vous le savez maintenant !**

**02: Déclin**

-Fuku shusho ! Fuku shusho ! Les gardes ont avoués avoir Okita-taichou !

-Yamazaki ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà au courant ?

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, Fuku shusho, j'ai entendu les gardes à l'entrée parler d'Okita-taichou. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils m'ont demandé s'il était toujours au lit. Ensuite ils m'ont dit que l'un deux avait vu et entendu Okita-taichou. Ils croyaient plus à un rêve éveillé qu'autre chose…

-Quand était-ce ? Si Sougo a quitté le quartier général, on va avoir du mal à le retrouver…

-Il y a de fortes chance qu'il soit partit au moment vous avez commencé votre ronde, fuku shusho…

-Dans ce cas, il pourrait être n'importe où… Déjà qu'il ne quitte pas souvent le quartier général. Et dans son état en plus…

-Toushi, combien de temps prends-tu au juste ? T'es sûr de ne pas être passé aux toilettes ?

-C'est vrai qu'on ne sait rien de ses activités extérieure quand il ne travaille pas pour le Shinsengumi.

-Faux. Intervint Kondo. Vous vous rappelez quand Sougo regardait les combats d'idoles ?

-Kondo-san… vous savez qu'il ne fait pas que ça ? Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne s'échappe juste pour ce genre de chose. Il a beau être le roi du royaume des sadiques, cette situation est impossible.

-On l'a déjà vu acheter des gâteaux pour vous, aller voir les Yorozuya…

-C'est ça ! S'écria d'un coup Hijikata. Il est forcément chez eux !

-Eh ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas…

*Plus tard* (Faute de mieux pour essayer de tout séparer...)

_Ding Dong._

-Oy, Yorozuya ! T'es là ?

Pas de réponse. Hijikata resonna. Répéta la même phrase. Attendit. Puis, énervé, il sonna sans interruption plusieurs fois sur la pauvre sonnette (_**Yamazaki:**__maintenant que ç'est plus moi, tu t'acharne sur une sonnette. __**Akatori:**__ J'ai dit que je diminuerai ce genre de commentaire alors enlève-moi ça !_) et hurlait au yorozuya, absent pour l'occasion, de sortir de là.

-Fuku shusho… Je ne pense pas… que ça serve à grand-chose de sonner.

-Toushi ! Arrête de sonner. On a compris qu'il n'était pas là…

-Non je suis sûr qu'il est là ! Dit-il en sonnant une fois de plus. Il sûrement là !

La porte coulissa. Un chien apparut. Un chien à la fourrure aussi blanche et aussi en pagaille que les cheveux de Gintoki. Et bien sûr, à la taille anormalement anormale.

-Si je me souviens bien ce chien… Murmura Hijikata.

-C'est vrai que Sougo et toi avez dû le ramener pour le bakufu une fois…

-Sadaharu, n'est-ce pas ? Sadaharu-san, où sont le Danna et les autres Yorozuya ?

-Ouaf !

-Baka ! Comment un chien pourrait te répondre ?!

-Hein ? C'est pas ce qu'il vient de faire ?

-Ouaf !

-Zaki-san a raison Toushi ! Le chien vient juste de répondre là !

-Kondo-san ne vous y mettez pas aussi ! Vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire ! Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ce qu'il dit ? C'est un chien !

-Ouaf ! Ouaf grrr !

-Yamazaki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je vais te tuer !

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

Otose était sortie de son bar, attirée par le bruit. Elle vit le Shinsengumi. Elle parut étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? À venir ici l'un après l'autre…

-Vous avez vu des membres du Shinsengumi ? Demanda Hijikata.

-En fait, un seul. Un brun aux yeux rouges. C'est l'un des vôtres non ? Il portait l'uniforme.

Sougo était donc venu ici. C'est vrai qu'il avait dit avoir vu les Yorozuya mais tout de même… Attends, ce n'était pas dans le même contexte ! Il a dit avoir _croisé _les Yorozuya, pas de leur avoir rendu visite ! Mais pourquoi il se basait cette excuse idiote ? Non, le vrai problème était: Pourquoi Sougo mentirait-il ? Que cachait-il ? Il en était sûr maintenant. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il en était convaincu : Sougo leur cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose que les yorozuya savaient sûrement…

-Vous avez Sougo alors ? S'écria Kondo. Quand ça ?

-Hier. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Aujourd'hui aussi. Mais il est repartit très rapidement.

-Alors il y a peu de chance qu'il soit encore avec les yorozuya. Fuku shusho… Que faisons-nous maintenant ? On n'a aucune de l'endroit où il pourrait être…

-En tout cas, si vous voulez demander aux Yorozuya, dit Otose, Ils devraient être de retour ce soir. Ils ont eu un client qui les emmenés plutôt loin…

-Je vois. Toushi, Zaki-san, retournons au quartier général. Sougo finira par revenir de lui-même. Quand il se sentira mal…

-Fuku shusho… Je viens de penser à un moyen plus simple de le retrouver…

*Du côté des yorozuya*

-Danna ! Je crois qu'on est perdus !

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On n'est pas à ton village ici, Souichiro-kun ?

-C'est Sougo. C'est de votre faute si on est dans cette situation ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être obligé de descendre d'un train et se faire abandonner par un taxi en si peu de temps ! Et puis, on est loin d'être au village ! Ça va nous prendre toute l'après-midi pour y arriver à pied !

-C'est de la faute de Gin-chan qui hurlait sans arrêt !

-C'est de la faute de Kagura-chan qui mangeait tout le temps et qui voulait faire écouter sa cassette !

-C'est de la faute de Shinpachi !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-dedans ? Tu cherches pas seulement quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute ? Ça suffit ! Assumez vos actes tous les deux ! Okita-san, vous êtes sûr qu'on est perdus ?

-Bah, on n'as qu'un chemin donc on va le suivre mais je ne garantis pas que ce soit le bon…

-Au fait, le Shinsengumi ne s'inquiètera pas de votre départ ?

-Ils doivent être en train de me chercher partout. Ou alors Hijikata est en train de chercher de son côté en ayant mis une ou deux personnes –Kondo-san et/ou Yamazaki– au courant. Je me demande pourquoi il n'as pas encore appelé ?

Sur ces mots, un téléphone sonna. Peu importe comment on voyait les choses, il n'était pas dur de deviner à qui il appartenait. Sougo extirpa son portable de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le numéro. Il attendit un petit moment avant de le lancer à Gin et de lui dire:

-Je ne suis pas avec vous. Je vous ai rendu visite ce matin mais suis partit rapidement. Vous n'êtes pas là car un client vous a emmené à la campagne. Vous ne reviendrez pas avant demain matin à cause d'un contretemps. J'ai perdu mon portable en passant chez vous ce matin.

-À quel point tu te prépares quand tu fais quelque chose ? Et quand as-tu tout organisé ?

-Vous êtes sûr, Okita-san ? Vous risquez de leur causer encore plus de soucis.

-Ça ira pour lui, Pachi. Ce sadique ira bien: Il se nourrit des sentiments négatifs.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi la chinoise. Trêve de bavardages, Danna ! Et décrochez plutôt !

« -Allô, Hijikata-kun ?

-_Yorozuya ? Pourquoi as-tu le portable Sougo ?_

-En fait il nous a rendu visite ce matin et il l'a perdu. Mais comme un client est arrivé est arrivé juste après, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui rendre.

-_Ouais. La vieille en bas de chez toi nous as dit que tu étais partis assez loin… Que t'as demandé Sougo ? S'il est venu chez toi, c'était bien pour te demander un service non ? Parce que vous êtes les Yorozuya après tout…_

-Ouais on est carrément à la campagne… Enfin, on est plutôt perdus dans les bois mais bon… Sougo ne nous a rien demandé. Il est passé, il a un peu parlé, s'est disputé avec Kagura-chan avant de repartir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air très bien…

-_C'est vrai. Il était alité. Mais il s'est enfui. Je pensais le trouver chez vous. Apparemment nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Et vous n'étiez même pas là. Tu sais où l'on peut le trouver ?_

-Alité ? Pourquoi ? Ah, non ce n'est pas important. Dit Gin en voyant le regard menaçant de Sougo. Mais non, je n'ai aucune d'idée d'où il a bien pu aller. Il ne nous a rien dit là-dessus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hijikata-kun. Il reviendra quand il se sentira mal.

Et il raccrocha.

*Shinsengumi*

-Cet enfoiré, il a raccroché !

-Ce n'est pas grave, Toushi. Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de Sougo ?

-La même chose que vous. Qu'il reviendrait quand il se sentirait mal. Sinon, les dires de la vieille semblent être corrects. Ils se trouvent actuellement à la campagne. Mais nous devrions plutôt retourner les voir demain matin. Apparemment, ils se sont perdus dans une forêt…

-Mais c'est vraiment étrange… Okita-taichou n'est pas du genre à oublier ainsi des choses… Mais je suppose que dans son état, c'est normal. On doit vraiment s'attendre à tout.

-Rassure-toi, Toushi. Sougo est raisonnable. Il reviendra.

-Je veux seulement parler au capitaine de la première division !

Les trois policiers s'arrêtèrent net. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à peine à leur quartier général, ils devaient déjà faire face à un problème… Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus clairs, semblait vouloir entrer. Mais les gardes ne la laissaient pas faire…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas vous tous ? Cria Kondo en s'avançant.

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi entrer ! Je ne suis pas une personne suspecte !

-Vous savez, habituellement, quand quelqu'un dit ce genre de chose, on a tendance à s'en méfier… Dit Yamazaki

-Vous avez raison ! Suis-je bête ? Mais j'ai beau demander gentiment, je ne peux pas entrer !

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça alors, Yamazaki ?

-Oh ! N'est-ce pas le vice-commandant démoniaque, Hijikata Toushiro ? Ah oui, c'est un peu comme quand on vous dit de ne pas faire quelque chose mais que vous le faites quand même ?

-Non pas du tout. Alors, que venez-vous faire ici, mademoiselle ?

-J'étais venue voir Sou-kun… mais ces gardes ont refusé. Dites, Toushi-kun, vous pouvez m'aider ?

-Qui t'appelles Toushi-kun ?! Je vais te tuer !

-Calmez-vous fuku shusho ! Dit Yamazaki en essayant de le retenir.

-Que voulez-vous à Sougo ? Demanda Kondo.

-Juste lui parler. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Je peux le voir ?

-Eh bien, en principe… vous pourriez, répondit Hijikata qui s'était un peu calmé. Mais il est n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit pour l'instant.

-Pas en état ? Comment ça « pas en état » ?

-Revenez un autre jour. Nous n'avons aucune raison de vous dire le pourquoi.

-En fait, Sougo était alité mais il s'est enfui. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici en attendant qu'il revienne. On devrait trouver une chambre pour vous loger.

-Il l'a dit… et en plus il offre un séjour. Kondo-san, pourquoi vous me contredisez toujours ?

-Kondo-san, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? Demanda Yamazaki.

-Ça ira Zaki-san ! Du moment que tu évites d'être près de nous…

-Dans ce cas je retourne chercher Zaoriku-san…

-Dans ce cas je vais participer aux recherches de Sougo ! Il faut que je lui parle au plus vite !

-Ok, on compte sur toi ! Toushi, tu ne veux pas le chercher toi aussi ? Je dois rester ici pour veiller sur nos membres. Tu n'as qu'à en parler à certains et mener un petite patrouille de recherche.

-Non ça ira. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est plus dans cette ville. Et puis, je préfère ne pas les inquiéter… J'ignore jusqu'où cette fille ira chercher, mais tant qu'elle sera dans cette ville, ses efforts n'aboutiront pas. Franchement, quelle fille étrange... (_**Akatori: **__Bah tout le monde est étrange ici…)_

-Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle veut à Sougo…

*Yorozuya*

-Tu es sûr de ton coup, Souichiro-kun ?

Toujours aussi perdu, le petit groupe de Yorozuya et son client s'étaient arrêtés à une statue en forme de renard. Caché par l'un de ses côtés, Gin faisait… sa petite commission. Les trois autres s'étaient quant à eux assis sur l'herbe, bien qu'elle soit légèrement humide. (_Akatori: __j'anticipe une certaine réaction. L'herbe est vraiment humide. C'est pas à cause de Gin._)

-C'est Sou… Non laissez tomber. Et oui, je suis sûr de mon coup. Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois que j'ai voulu cacher quelque chose ? Vous avez fini par tous débarquer et vous n'avez fait que me poser des problèmes. Si c'était découvert, cette fois, ma punition pourrait être bien pire…

-La dernière fois la situation était complètement différente ! Vous alliez vous faire tuer ! S'écria Shinpachi. Okita-san…

-Non, la situation n'est pas beaucoup plus différente…

-Oy, le sadique ! Elle est si importante que ça cette fille ?

-Oui. Pour plusieurs raisons. Et pas que pour moi.

-J'ai l'impression, dit Gin, qu'on part d'une histoire romantique et dramatique à une histoire romantique avec de l'action mais encore plus dramatique.

-Bah, c'est l'auteur qui en décide ainsi. Commenta Shinpachi. Mais Gin-san, Kagura-chan s'est endormie car elle ne comprenait rien.

-Dis, Sougo-kun ? Dans quel genre d'ennuis nous emmènes-tu ? Ta requête ne s'arrêteras pas là n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Gin en ignorant Shinpachi.

Sougo prit son air de super sadique et regarda Gin comme s'il se moquait, s'il ne le faisait pas réellement. Ce fut d'autant plus effrayant lorsque Kagura, rapidement réveillée, s'y joint. Il finit par dire, avec un grand sourire:

-Voyons, Danna ! Ce ne serais pas drôle si je vous dévoilais toute l'intrigue maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?! Mais… Mais d'habitude c'est dévoilé rapidement et… !

-Danna, ne m'en voulez pas mais l'auteur a changé. Nous sommes dans une Fanfiction, vous vous souvenez ? Qui plus est, l'auteur aime bien faire durer les choses…

-Ah. Je me disais bien aussi. Dans un Gintama normal, la fille serait arrivée juste après ton départ ou bien on serait tombée sur elle part hasard… Je me disais bien que c'était étrange…

-Gin-san. Parfois, j'ai honte de travailler pour toi… Tu refuses de travailler et puis tu refuses l'argent quand tu travailles vraiment.

-Qu... Quoi ? Pattsuan, que veux-tu dire par là ? T'es pas en train de m'abandonner, hein ?

-C'est vrai ! Gin-chan est vraiment trop paresseux ! A ce rythme-là, on va perdre le peu de boulot qu'on a réussis à dégoter !

Shinpachi s'éloignèrent de Gin et se levèrent. Ils commencèrent à marcher, laissant Gin seul.

-Ça me dégoûte de travailler pour ce monstre sadique mais on a besoin d'argent. Alors implique-toi plus sérieusement ou on te laisse-là !

Incapable de se ressaisir, Gin était figé sur place. Dans une position gênante en plus. Mais il n'y fit même pas attention. Finalement, les Yorozuya n'étaient peut-être pas fait pour être une équipe… Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre chose pour une petite dispute ! C'était impossible qu'ils se séparent ! Shinpachi était intelligent. Il reviendrait une fois le travail fini ! En revanche Kagura avait peut-être un cerveau, mais elle ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de l'utiliser. Non, attends ! Cerveau ou non, elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller et elle le savait très bien ! Oui mais et si elle retournait avec lui ? Non, non ! Elle ne pouvait savoir où se trouve son père. C'est un tueur d'alien et explorateur de l'espace ! Et puis, elle avait refusé une fois non ?

-Kagura-chan, Megane ! Attendez-moi !

Si on pouvait décrire cette scène en un seul mot, il serait: vide. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ni nulle part ailleurs. Enfin, nulle part ailleurs dans son champ de vision. Il n'y avait plus personne.

-ILS M'ONT OUBLIES ! (_**Akatori: **__Je dirais plus abandonné ! __**Gin:**__ Sadique !)_

*Shinsengumi*

-Yamazaki, qu'as donné ta petite enquête ?

-Hai ! Mais avant ça, pourquoi enquêtez-vous sur Okita-taichou, fuku shusho ?

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as demandé _avant_ de mener l'enquête ? Bah peu importe. Il nous cache quelque chose et si ça concerne le Shinsengumi, nous devons être tenus au courant et prêt à intervenir.

-Je vois. Mais avec le peu de temps que vous m'avez donné, je ne sais pas si…

-Tu es le chef de la section d'espionnage. Tu es donc le seul à pouvoir réunir en une après-midi les renseignements nécessaires à cette enquête. Et en plus, tu ne dirais jamais rien aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? (_**Akatori: **__C'est de l'intimidation ! __**Hijikata: **__C'est la même chose que ton sadisme !)_

-Ah ah…c'est censé être un compliment ? Enfin, j'ai réussis plus ou moins à retracer les chemins des Yorozuya et d'Okita-taichou. Je commence par les Yorozuya. D'après Otose, ils auraient eu un client hier. Il leur aurait fait parcourir tout la ville. Même si apparemment, ça n'as rien donné. Ce client est revenu ce matin et les as emmenés assez loin. Il leur aurais même dit de prendre le train. En revanche, elle n'a aucune d'où ils ont bien pu aller. Et ses deux employés, Tama le robot domestique et Catherine l'amanto femme-chat, n'en savent pas plus qu'elle.

-Quel endroit étrange ce bar… Et les clients ?

-Fuku shusho… C'est un bar. Il n'ouvre que la nuit… donc il n'y avait pas de clients.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est évident ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Passe à la suite.

-Concernant le trajet que nous as décrit Okita-taichou, il semblerait qu'il soit principalement vrai. Il est allé chercher des gâteaux et s'est fait attaquer au passage. Même si ce n'était apparemment qu'une petite vengeance. Malgré le fait que ce soit un enfant, il ne l'a pas ménagé. Enfin bon, il a acheté les gâteaux mais est revenu plus tard en disant qu'il avait oublié le nappage de mayonnaise. Il s'est rendu ensuite chez les Yorozuya. C'est là qu'Otose l'a vu. Mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps selon elle. Peu importe comment je le vois, il n'y a pas une heure.

-Il nous cache donc bel et bien quelque chose…

-Bah, la possibilité qu'il se soit baladé et/ou éventuellement perdu n'est pas à exclure…

-Baka ! Comment un flic peut-il se perdre dans sa propre ville ?

-Mais à l'origine, vous êtes de la campagne non ?

-Ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Attends… Et s'il y était retourné ?

-Pourquoi il y serait retourné fuku shusho ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je vais te tuer pour que t'arrête de poser des questions stupides !

*Sougo, Kagura, Shinpachi*

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au village. Sougo soupira. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Si ces trois-là n'avaient pas été là ou s'ils avaient étés moins bruyants, ils seraient arrivés en fin de matinée. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient étés chassés du train, puis du seul taxi qu'ils avaient pu trouver pour finalement se retrouver à faire les trois quart du chemin à pied. Ils avaient à présent perdu une demi-journée et une incroyable réserve d'énergie.

-On y est arrivé, en quelque sorte. Dit Shinpachi en souriant. N'est-ce pas, Gin-san ?

-Et en un seul morceau ! Ajouta Kagura. Gin-chan ! Allons manger ! Hein ?

Pas de réponse. Shinpachi et Kagura se retournèrent et le cherchèrent des yeux. Sougo ne participait pas aux recherches. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se souvenir l'avoir abandonné ?

-Gin-chan ? Gin-chan ! Où es-tu ? Gin-chan!

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas l'avoir laissé à la statue ? Ce n'était peut-être pas votre but, mais le Danna ne nous as pas suivis depuis.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit espèce de sadique ?!

-Comment je suis censé savoir que vous vouliez qu'il continue de nous suivre ? Demanda Sougo en commençant un concours de regard avec sa rivale.

-Ne vous disputez pas, Okita-san, Kagura-chan ! Gin-san finira par nous rejoindre !

-Ok. Alors allons-y ! Déclara le sadique en laissant tomber Kagura.

Le village était assez petit. Il n'y avait que très peu de personnes se baladant encore dans les rues. Certains les regardaient, surpris de voir le Shinsengumi, tandis que d'autres ne faisaient que les ignorer. Calmement, Sougo les menait à travers les différentes rues étroites. Ils arrivèrent finalement à vieux. Il toqua et s'écria :

-Suzaku-dono ? Suzaku-dono, vous êtes là ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un homme plutôt âgé, apparut. S'il avait l'air énervé et menaçant en ouvrant la porte, lorsqu'il vit Sougo, son expression s'adoucit. Il eut alors sincèrement heureux.

-Ça alors… ! Si ce n'est pas Sougo… ! Cela faisait si longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien. Peut-on entrer ? Ces gens qui m'accompagnent sont en train de m'aider.

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Et tes amis sont également les bienvenus !

*Gin*

Gin marchait seul, épuisé et affamé (_**Gin:**__ Oy, oy, oy ! Ça suffit calmes-toi ! __**Akatori: **__Je ne fais qu'insister sur ta profonde solitude… __**Gin: **__on a compris que j'avais été abandonné alors passe à la suite, s'il te plaît !_).

-J'ai faim ! Kagura-chan ! Shinpachi ! Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné ? (_**Gin: **__C'est encore pire !_) Et pourquoi j'ai toujours pas atteint le village ? Fais chier… et le soleil qui se couche déjà…

Il continua de marcher, espérant que chaque pas le rapproche un peu plus de ce fichus village qui semblait s'éloigner plus vite qu'il ne s'en rapprochait. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté la forêt. Il se mit à courir, heureux de se dire qu'il était enfin arrivé. Et sans qu'il ne le remarque, de la brume était apparue. Elle s'épaississait toujours plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut le souffle coupé et l'impression de faire du surplace qu'il s'arrêta. Il vit la brume. Il frissonna. Puis il réfléchit. À quoi lui faisait penser la brume déjà ? Quelque chose de mystérieux. Il se remit en marche. Quelque chose d'ectoplasmique. Il frissonna encore et accéléra le pas. Autrement dit… il… il pensait à…aux fantômes ! Il recommença à courir. Il avait peur des fantômes ! Il l'avouerait même à Hijikata-kun si ça pouvait le sauver. Non, peut-être pas à la mayonnaise mais en même temps,… si ça pouvait le sauver… Shinpachi ! Kagura ! Soui… Sougo-kun ! Il pensais aux morts….Et aux tombes et aux…

-Si Sougo-kun arrive, je ferais l'effort de me souvenir de son nom ! Je ne l'appellerai plus Souichiro ! Dieu, n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît ! Que quelqu'un me sorte de là !

Il se figea. Combien de fois depuis le début de cette histoire ? Il n'en savait rien. Par contre, il avait une raison suffisante à présent. De tous les endroits possibles où il aurait pu débarquer…

-POURQUOI UN CIMETIERE ?

*Les 3 autres*

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Sougo ? Il y a un bon moment que tu es partit du village et pourtant tu n'es jamais revenu ! Personne ne t'as vu depuis si longtemps ! Et tu reviens un beau jour, comme ça, sans prévenir.

-Je suis revenu pour voir quelqu'un en fait. Et j'ai demandé de l'aide à ces trois-là. En fait, l'un deux s'est perdu dans les bois.

-On est venu en train, dit Shinpachi. Mais ils faisaient trop de bruit alors on a été obligés de descendre. Nous sommes un groupe plutôt bruyant.

-Puis ensuite, on a un peu marché et on a fini par prendre un taxi. Mais la voiture était nulle. Elle ne lisait pas de cassette. Alors on a été obligés de descendre.

-Ça s'appelle un accident, la chinoise. Bah peu importe. Suzaku-dono, auriez-vous vu un abruti avec une permanente naturelle argentée aux yeux de poissons morts ?

-Non ça ne me dit rien. Où l'avez-vous perdu ?

-Pourquoi vous parlez de Gin-san comme d'un objet ? On est où ici, aux objets trouvés ?

-Quelque part dans les bois, près de la statue de renard. Si je me souviens bien… elle est maudite.

-En effet. Quiconque souillera la statue sacrée du renard sera envoyé dans l'autre monde.

-Ah. C'est vrai que Gin-san a fait ses besoins là-bas. Dites-moi que non, s'il vous plaît.

-C'est horrible ! Gin-chan est en danger ! Il faut aller le sauver !

-Ce Gin-san a de gros problèmes. Quand quelqu'un souille la statue, il est emmené contre son gré au cimetière du village. Et si jamais, par chance, il arrive à s'en sortir, il sera maudit pour l'éternité.

-Le vieux, c'est combien de temps une éternité ?

-Kagura-chan, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Gin-san a peur des fantômes !

-Pas de chance, fit Sougo avec un air sadique. Danna va en voir, des fantômes…

-Il faut qu'on y aille alors ! Cria Kagura. Gin-chan va se faire bouffer ! Allons le sauver !

-Non ça peut attendre ! Avant ça, Suzaku-dono : Je suis venue rendre visite à Tsubaki.

-Sougo… Si seulement tu venais plus souvent. Mais va plutôt sauver ton ami.

-Je m'en fous de ta copine ! Il faut sauver Gin-chan ! On reviendra plus tard !

-Vas-y toute seule avec Shinpachi-kun ! Vous n'aurez qu'à souiller la statue !

-Pas pour ton bon plaisir non ! Tu connais le chemin alors montre-le nous !

-Dis-toi que c'est pour le Danna ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! Et perds-toi en chemin !

Mais Kagura le prit par le col et essaya de l'emmener de force. Il résista. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils pouvaient y passer la nuit mais aucun d'eux ne lâchait. mais Suzaku intervint. Il lui lança un bouquet de camélias et lui dit :

-Profites-en pour déposer ça pour moi.

-Une personne à qui vous tenez, Suzaku-dono ?

-Oui. Une ancienne élève. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en a déjà.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Voyons… Tu le sauras en lisant la pierre tombale.

Et comme Kagura sentit qu'il se relâchait, elle tira un bon coup et l'emporta au loin. Pour elle, la discussion était terminée. Et cette fois, Sougo n'avait pas pu résister. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, se demandant pour qui ces fleurs pouvaient bien être…

-La chinoise, tu sais où on va au moins ?

-A la statue du renard évidemment ! Où d'autre ?

-Alors tu as décidé de la souiller finalement ? Ce sera sans moi.

Tu crois vraiment que je ferais comme Gin-chan ?

-Il y a d'autres manières de souiller. Dans ton cas, y déposer une main serait suffisant ! Mais tu feras ça sans moi. Alors lâches-moi un peu que je prenne l'autre chemin ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir ainsi.

-Okita-san, il y a un autre chemin ?

-Bien sûr, que croyiez-vous ? Sinon comment irions-nous enterrer les morts où y déposer les fleurs pour rendre hommage ? Ce serait un peu gore si à chaque fois, quelqu'un devait y mourir en plus.

-Évidemment. Pouvez-vous nous le montrer, Okita-san ?

-Je veux bien y aller avec toi Shinpachi-kun, mais pour la chinoise… Je ne connais pas son cas.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas allons-y sans elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pachi ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es que huitième !

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir… Kagura-chan, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

-Hors de question que je me fasse maudire ! Surtout pas pour lui !

-Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour le Danna ! Ou alors tu ne tiens pas vraiment à lui…

-La ferme ! C'est moi qui sauverai Gin-chan la première ! Et bien avant votre arrivée !

-J'attends de voir ça, si tu es toujours vivante…

*Shinsengumi*

-Fuku shusho… Qu'est-ce qui vous as fait penser qu'il était ici ?

-Étant donné que c'est notre village natal… mais je n'en suis pas très sûr.

-Que comptez-vous faire une fois là-bas ? On aurait peut-être dû rester au quartier général…

-Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il nous cache. On demandera aux gens s'ils l'ont vu.

-Fuku shusho… Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

*Yorozuya+Sougo*

-_Qui es-tu ? Celui qui a souillé la statue du renard ?_

-POURQUOI UN VRAI FANTÔME EST APPARUT ? (_**Akatori:**_ Cri de l'âme… _**Gin:**_ Ouiiin !) Euh… ça fait quoi si je dis oui ? Enfin… je veux dire que je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais… avant ça… vous êtes… un fantôme ?

-_Oui… je suis mort. Et revenu… te hanter… pour ta souillure…_

-À l'aide ! Sauvez-moi ! S'écria Gin en s'enfuyant. Au secours !

-Danna ! Vous êtes là ?

-Sougo-Kun ? C'est toi, Sougo-kun ?

Gin s'arrêta en voyant Sougo surgir de l'épaisse brume. Le fantôme avait disparu. Il faillit fondre en larmes et se jeter dans ses bras. On aurait dit un enfant heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa maman après s'être perdu. Sauf que l'enfant avait plus de vingt ans.

-Sougo-kun, où sont Kagura et Shinpachi ?

-Perdus dans la brume. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont arriver.

-Je vois. Et c'est quoi ces camélias ? Pour qui ? Ils viennent de toi ?

-Non, c'est de la part de Suzaku-dono. Il est le maître d'un dojo. C'est pour une de ces élèves.

-Il a dit qui c'était ? Parce que sinon tu auras du mal à déposer ces fleurs…

-Il ne m'a pas dit son prénom mais il y a déjà des camélias alors…

-Alors c'est sûrement celle derrière toi. C'est des camélias non ? Rouges en plus.

Sougo se retourna et s'avança vers la tombe. Il s'accroupit pour y déposa les fleurs. Mais au moment de se relever, il s'arrêta, la tête relevée. Il avait lu le nom.

-Gin-chan où es-tu ? Ce sadique est déjà là ?! Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Okita-san… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? ... Attende… c'est… ! Impossible…

-Euh… Sougo…-kun ? Concernant l'argent en fait…

Mais les deux autres aplatirent sa tête sur le sol, l'empêchant de continuer d'un coup de pied.

-Qu'est cee que tu fais Gin-san ? On n'a pas réussis le travail !

-À quel point es-tu avare ? On ne lui a pas ramené la fille !

-Non vous vous trompez ! J'allais dire qu'on n'en avait pas besoin !

-Non ça ira, dit Sougo. Ce n'est peut-être pas une rencontre mais grâce à vous, je vais arrêter de la chercher en vain. Retournez à la station, je vous rejoins plus tard.

-Okita-san vous êtes sûr ? On ne vous a pas vraiment aidé…

-En quelque sorte… je suis triste pour toi le sadique. T'es sûr de vouloir nous payer ?

-T'es pas convaincante, la chinoise. Shinpachi-kun, Danna. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. Attendez-moi à la station. Si vous voyez le Shinsengumi, évitez-le.

-Et s'ils te découvraient ? Ils t'emmèneront non ? Sougo-kun tu

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je comptais y retourner de toute façon. Et vous avez l'argent pour retourner.

Shinpachi voulu allez réconforter Sougo mais Gin posa une main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher. Il fit un non de la tête avant d'adresser un signe de son autre main à Kagura pour repartir. Ils se retournèrent puis s'éloignèrent. Ils avaient des têtes d'enterrement, ils le savaient. Mais ils ne faisaient rien pour arranger ça. L'atmosphère était pesante. Puis une goutte tomba. Ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient déjà. Une troisième goutte…. Des nuages gris sombre venaient cacher le ciel et le soleil. Une quatrième… Une cinquième… Et ce fut la drache. Les trois Yorozuya se retournèrent pour regarder Sougo.

-Dites… Est-ce qu'Okita-san… pleure ?

-Non c'est la pluie. Impossible pour ce monstre sadique de pleurer !

-Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan ! Toi aussi tu pleures !

-Non c'est la pluie. Comment pourrais-je pleurer pour ce sadique ?

-Non, non c'est impossible ! Fit Shinpachi. Tu as ton parapluie !

-C'est vrai, Kagura-chan ! C'est impossible d'avoir de l'eau dans les yeux si on a un parapluie !

-Mais Gin-chan, toi aussi tu pleures !

-Pas du tout ! Et je n'ai pas de parapluie ! Toi aussi Pattsuan ! Qu'est-ce qui coule de tes yeux ?

-Mais moi je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Allons à la station attendre Okita-san !

-Ah la ! Si ce n'est pas les chers amis de Sougo ? Il l'a découvert non ? Comment va-t-il ?

Suzaku était là, devant eux, parapluie à la main. Il affichait un air inquiet et attristé, essayant de voir Sougo.

-…Oui. Répondit Shinpachi. Il a demandé à être seul un moment.

-Je vois. Merci de l'avoir aidé. Vous devez être de bons amis.

-Pas vraiment. On est juste des Yorozuya qui ont rendu service à un gamin comme lui. On fait juste n'importe quoi pour de l'argent.

-Je vois. dommage. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'était enfin fait des amis… Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

-On ne pleure pas ! Répondirent-ils en cœur. C'est la pluie.

-Je vois, je vois ! Puisque vous êtes des Yorozuya, accepteriez-vous la requête d'un vieil homme ?

*Shinsengumi*

Alors c'est là que tu étais, Sougo ! Oy, relèves-toi !

Hijikata n'avait pas apporté de parapluie et il le regrettait amèrement. En voyant Sougo accroupit devant une tombe, trempé jusqu'aux os, la tête dans les genoux, il le regrettait vraiment. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ? Non c'était impossible. Il était le roi du royaume des sadiques tout de même ! Il n'avait qu'une seule raison de pleurer. Et cette raison n'était plus là. Impossible pour lui de pleurer !

-Taichou ! Ne restez pas là, Vous allez attraper froid !

-Ça m'est égal…. Laissez-moi tranquille.

-Pas question. Sougo, tu repars avec nous.

Il força Sougo à se relever et l'appuya sur son épaule. Avant de repartir, le vice-commandant regarda l'inscription sur la pierre tombale.

« Tsubaki ? Connais pas. »


End file.
